


Is That Alright?

by darkin520



Category: seaQuest
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 19:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16332275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkin520/pseuds/darkin520
Summary: A Nathan and Kristin fanvid.





	Is That Alright?




End file.
